


Adventures in Christmas shopping

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dean Winchester is a drama queen, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 28: hellscape.Castiel wants to go Christmas shopping, and Dean beingwhippeda very in love boyfriend decides to tag along. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Kudos: 51





	Adventures in Christmas shopping

Dean has been to Hell and back, to Heaven and Purgatory and even Apocalypse world. He’s fought demons and cosmic beings and monsters and all sorts of supernatural creatures.

Yet, Dean decides right here and there that his very own personal hellscape is Salina’s Target on the 23rd of December, filled with freaked out parents doing their last-minute Christmas shopping and kids running around chasing each other over the whole store like they're owning the goddamn gigantic place.

But Cas had asked to go, and Dean just said “yes, sure babe, let’s go to fucking Salinas so that we can do Christmas shopping like we’re not an ex-angel and a hunter who just saved the whole world once again, let’s be normal for half a day” (in all seriousness, he just blinked and said “anything for you, honey” because he’s in love and also completely, utterly whipped).

“What do you think about that?” Cas asks, turning back to show a pair of fluffy bright socks, “Jack would love those.”

Dean nods along absent-mindedly, eager to get this over with so that they can get back home. The whole thing is giving him crippling anxiety. There's too much to see, too many people, too much noise.

But then he feels Cas’ eyes on him and meets his gaze, realizing the former angel is raising an eyebrow at him.

“What’s up with you?” he asks, coming closer to the hunter, a worried look on his face, “you said you _wanted_ to come.”

“I know I did, I just… Can we just finish this and go home? Please?” Dean sighs, eyeing two kids running next to them.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas smiles softly at him as both of his arms swipe around hips tenderly and both hands find their place on the small of his back, bringing him closer, “are you getting anxious over a few kids running around?”

Dean sighs, leaning to rest his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, breathing in deeply. Cas just chuckles, holding him through it, running soothing circles onto his back. He’s warm against him, a grounding presence connecting him to what’s real.

“You’ve literally fought God, and you can’t get through two hours of Christmas shopping?”

“Why are you laughing at me?” Dean whines against him.

“I’m not, I’m merely wondering how hunter extraordinaire Dean Winchester can be solely defeated by Christmas shopping and the sounds of 3-year-olds chasing each other,” Cas chuckles, ghosting his lips over Dean’s hair.

“Kids are the real devil, Cas,” Dean grunts as he stands back and brushes his nose against Cas, “and this is hell. My very own personal hellscape, angel.”

"You're being abnormally dramatic today, honey," Cas mocks, his eyes locking with Dean's, "I'm getting worried."

"You're an asshole. Plus, it's not like I ever stop being dramatic."

"You're not wrong."

Cas fits his mouth on Dean’s lips then, kissing him with all the softness he’s capable of demonstrating, and Dean can’t help but melt a little against him. When Cas lets go of his lips, his head goes spinning. It’s how it is with Cas nowadays, thrilling, dizzying, mind-blowing.

God, he’s so whipped.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he whispers against Castiel’s lips.

Cas smiles at him, beaming, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/633261361258020864/adventures-in-christmas-shopping)**  
>  _


End file.
